Indiana
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: The DT rangers take a postgraduation road trip across the country. This is what happened when they were in Indiana. A humorous little oneshot.


**Title: **Indiana

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **The DT rangers take a post-graduation road trip across the country. This is what happened when they were in Indiana. A humorous little one-shot.

**Author's Note:** I pushed myself to write this, I needed to write something to prove I could still do it. Anyway, I recently took a little mini-road trip to Indiana, these are the events that transpired.

* * *

"Trent, where are we?" Kira asked, waking up and taking in the scenery from Conner's back seat. The four DT rangers were having one last hurrah as a group before heading off to college in the fall. This hurrah involved a cross country road trip.

"Somewhere in Indiana last time I checked," Trent turned around in the passenger seat so he could talk to her. "You've been asleep since Chicago," he said reaching back to play with her sleep mangled hair.

"So what's in Indiana?" She asked with a yawn, swatting at his hand. "Don't touch the hair," she grumbled, running her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Nothing!" Conner exclaimed, causing Trent, Kira, and a now awake Ethan, to startle. "There is nothing in Indiana, people here live on AIR!"

"Wha?" Ethan asked rubbing his eyes, still not completely awake.

"Conner you're overreacting," Kira said with a sigh.

"He does kinda have a point, we haven't even seen a McDonald's since we got into Indiana," Trent replied with a sigh of his own.

"It's the Masons," Conner continued, "it's a conspiracy to hide the food from foreigners," he said looking around, as if the car had ears.

"But we're not…" Ethan began to say but Trent shook his head, "It's food deprivation, it's getting to him, best not to bother," he said with the air of one who's tried.

"Oooh look a city!" Conner exclaimed, "Maybe they have…" he trailed off when he saw the Masonic symbol, "Nope… no food here, the Masons are here," he said with a sigh.

Ethan shook his head, "Conner, there are no 'conspiracies' involving the Masons, especially conspiracies involving hiding food," he said patting his friend on the shoulder.

—3 hours later—

"I think Conner's right, people in Indiana live on oxygen," Ethan said watching the cornfields go by. "We haven't even seen a grocery store!"

"I'm so hungry I could eat the corn straight outta the fields," Trent said with a sigh. "Corn is good for you."

"It's feed corn, it's not the same, it'll taste nasty, trust me," Kira told them, rolling her eyes slightly. Leave it to the boys to be thinking with their stomachs. She stole the map from Trent, "Look, we're like 15 miles away from Ohio, lets just cross the border and find something to eat!"

"Can't be a Mason town, they hide the food," Conner mumbled, ducking his head down just in case Kira started swinging again.

"Conner, shut up and drive," Kira said shaking her head. "Why did I think driving across the country with you guys would be a _good_ thing?" She asked nobody in particular.

"You love us," Ethan said giving her a winning smile, which in return got him a murderous glare.

"Go out and have fun he said," Kira grumbled, "bond without having to worry about monster attacks he said, it will be a blast he said, ya know, I'm beginning to think Hayley was right, Dr. O _has _taken too many kicks to the head."

"I'm so gonna tell him you said that," Conner said with a laugh.

"Shut up and drive," she said reaching over the seat of his car to smack him.

"Hey! No damaging the driver!" Conner exclaimed turning around to glare at her.

"CONNER THE ROAD!!" Three voices yelled at the same time.

"Sheesh..." Conner grumbled turning his attention back to the road. "It's not like there's a car coming, we haven't even seen a car in the last half hour. This part of Indiana must be deserted."

—In Ohio—

"I thought you said there would be food in Ohio, Kira," Ethan said as they headed along a state route in Ohio.

"It's the Masons," Conner said looking around suspiciously, as if he expected a bunch of Masons to pop out from the corn fields.

"Ooh for the love of…" Kira exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "Conner! Head for the turnpike, there's always food near a turnpike exit," she said holding her head in her hands.

After miles of cornfields, they finally saw a large sign towering above all others. "Is that a…" Kira asked, silently thanking whatever deity was watching over them.

Trent nearly shouted in happiness, "It is… it's a…"

"BURGER KING!" They all shouted happily.

**

* * *

** There you have… my fictionalized view of a lovely trip to Indiana I took. Damn Masons… 'grin'. 


End file.
